Durr Plant
Durr Plant is a Tulpa/user hybrid appearing in Rhythm Is Unbreakable after dying and being brought back to life when its Tulpa activated where it was buried. Appearance Initially, Durr Plant appears as a plant with large green leaves and white flowers. In later appearances, it is put in a white pot. Despite its appearance, it has a mind of its own. It uses its leaves like arms and its flowers like heads, and despite having no eyes, nose, ears or mouth, it does seem to be able to see, smell, touch, taste and communicate. Its design changes quite drastically after being re-introduced in Chapter 423, due to its growth as a plant. It now looks more like a Piranha Plant, gaining a single white spotted red head with white lips and teeth, (implying that the other heads withered away), and fewer and shorter leaves, due to it now relying on its head to reach things. Personality Durr Plant's has similar characteristics to any normal Chain Chomp, being a reincarnation of Durr. Like all Chain Chomps, Durr Plant has a hunter instinct and is seen chasing after insects, thrown pieces of paper and birds. It is proud of its former roundness and teeth. It loves running and jumping but cannot do so as a plant. Durr Plant likes tuna, shrimp, sticking its head in paper sacks, watching TV, and being praised. Like all Chain Chomps, it dislikes being close to others, having its "nose" blocked, cigarette smoke, wasabi, oranges and being cold. At first unaware that it is a plant, it soon learns its predicament and hates pending all the more for it. Durr Plant is vindictive and aggressive,and the acquisition of its power makes it confident in his ability to fight anyone. It considers anyone who hinders it to be an enemy and will seek to eliminate them with its fireballs, be it Katz protecting MomOfFive from it, Cody trying to close the window on the plant or anyone giving the impression of attacking it. Katz uses that aggressiveness to his advantage against Jorzuke. Durr Plant is also vicious, as seen when it tries to kill Katz by pushing a fireball into Katz's bloodstream and his heart. It bears a deep grudge against pending who hit him with a broom and will attack her on sight. It appears to have lost its energy from when it was a chain chomp. For its winter plans, it's stated that although it wants to stay active, Durr Plant plans to sleep a lot under the kotatsu. Involvement in plot Durr Plant is the Tulpa of Durr, activating after its user's death. Wanting revenge for its death, Durr Plant attacks pending, and Katz after seeing him trying to protect her. After almost killing Katz, it is distracted by a golf ball and starts playing with it, which allows Katz to keep him under control for a while. Katz eventually decides to hide Durr Plant in the attic of his house, deciding it could be useful in the future. It remains asleep as there is no light in the room. However, it is found by pending, who opens the window and is then attacked by the Tulpa, but manages to escape. Durr Plant eventually allies itself with Katz and is subsequently referred to by its Tulpa's name. After the effects of pending are deactivated, Katz places Durr Plant in the gap in Killer McQueen's abdomen and combines its abilities with his Tupla's in order to create bombs from the balls of fire manipulated by Durr Plant. After Katz is defeated and dies, Durr Plant goes to live with pending's father, and is shown to get along well with its new owner. Abilities Despite its simplicity, Durr Plant's fire power is a surprisingly deadly ability. It's chain chomp-like nature makes it an unpredictable and ferocious Tulpa user in combat, but it is limited by its plant-like body. Reincarnation The first witnessed ability of Durr Plant is to resurrect its former user, Durr the chain chomp, into a plant after it dies. Durr Plant keeps its personality and memories but has now the body and needs of a flower (and later a piranha plant). Plant/chain chomp constitution Durr Plant, being a sentient flower, possesses chain chomp-like and plant-like properties. It still has a mouth (and a sense of smell and sight, despite its apparent lack of eyes or a nose) to examine its surroundings with. Moreover its activity and power is directly linked to sunlight, as it depends on photosynthesis. In direct illumination it is quite powerful, but conversely is very weak at night. When completely without light, the Tulpa enters a dormant state and can be easily subdued. Aero/thermo/pyrokinesis Durr Plant has the ability to suck in the air and heat near it and turn it into balls of fire. Durr Plant's main usage of this ability is to make relatively fast moving balls of fire and shoot them toward its targets, but also shield itself from attacks. It is initially shown to curl up its petals and flowers to do so but that quirk disappears afterward. The fireballs are durable enough to block Killer McQueen's kick and even pending's punches and when shot, have enough force to severely wound somebody or kill them at point-blank range; if it feels particularly vicious, it can even force a small fireball inside one's bloodstream and try to burn their veins or arteries. When they hit, a chain chomp's bite is visible inside the impact zone. They are also capable of becoming balls of pure heat and can be remotely burst by Stray Cat if it wishes. However, the fireballs can be put out like a regular fire or wafted away. Durr Plant is also capable of morphing the fireballs it creates into different shapes as well. It binds pending's neck and arms in mid-air by compressing its fireballs to be shaped like cuffs. In addition, Durr Plant can create a void of air around it. It instinctively used this ability to block the explosion of Killer McQueen's bomb. Durr Plant's control over the air and heat increases as it gets more sunlight, which gives it more energy. When illuminated, the air and heat control is quite strong, but it weakens in the dark. Trivia * It is named after a meme made by I Hate Everything, and also the Closedverse user Durr. * It is the Stray Cat of Rhythm Is Unbreakable. Category:Part 4: Rythem is Unbreakable Category:Stands Category:Evil turns good Category:Minor antagonists Category:Animals